lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy Character Theme Songs
The Lalaloopsies have different songs that represent them and their character traits. Many people call these "image songs" or "character theme songs". Songs *Ace Fender Bender- Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts *Alice in Lalaloopsyland- Wonderland by Taylor Swift *Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds- TBA *Anna Double Scoops- TBA *April Sunsplash- Catch the Rainbow by Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow *Autumn Spice- Autumn Leaves by Eve Cassidy *Baley Sticks 'N' Straws- TBA *Bea Spells-a-Lot- TBA *Beauty Fairest- TBA *Berry Jars 'N' Jam- TBA *Bijou Treasure Trove- TBA *Blanket Featherbed- TBA *Blossom Flowerpot- TBA *Bluebell Dewdrop- TBA *Blushy Pink Pastry- TBA *Boo Scaredy Cat- TBA *Bouncer Fluffy Tail- TBA *Bow Bah Peep- TBA *Breeze E. Sky- TBA *Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop- Bubblegum Song by Ohio Express *Bun Bun Sticky Icing- TBA *Bundles Snuggle Stuff- TBA *Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble- TBA *Candle Slice O' Cake- TBA *Candy Broomsticks- Which Witch by Florence + The Machine *Cape Riding Hood- TBA *Charlotte Charades- TBA *Charms Seven Carat- TBA *Cherie Prim 'N' Proper- TBA *Cherry Crisp Crust- TBA *Choco Whirl Swirl- TBA *Cinder Slippers- Cinderella by Britney Spears *Clarity Glitter Gazer- TBA *Cloud E. Sky- Calling All Angels by Train *Confetti Carnivale- TBA *Coral Seashells- TBA *Cotton Hoppalong- TBA *Crumbs Sugar Cookie- TBA *Curls 'N' Locks- TBA *Darling Brightside- TBA *Dazzle 'N' Gleam- TBA *Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy- TBA *Dot Starlight- We're All Made of Stars by Moby *Dotty Gale Winds- TBA *Dream E. Wishes- TBA *Dyna Might- Heroes by Alesso *Ember Flicker Flame- Just Like Fire by Pink *Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze- TBA *Feather Tell-a-Tale- TBA *Fluffy Pouncy Paws- TBA *Forest Evergreen- The Lumberjack Song by Monty Python *Fries Curls 'N' Crinkles- TBA *Frost I.C. Cone- TBA *Furry Grrs-a-Lot- Calling All The Monsters by China Anne McClain *Giggly Fruit Drops- TBA *Goldie Luxe- Gold by Victoria Justice *Grapevine Stripes- TBA *Haley Galaxy- Aliens by Coldplay *Happy Daisy Crown- Flowers in Your Hair by The Lumineers *Harmony B. Sharp- TBA *Holly Sleighbells- TBA *Ivory Ice Crystals- TBA *Jelly Wiggle Jiggle- TBA *Jewel Sparkles- TBA *June Seashore- TBA *Kat Jungle Roar- Roar by Katy Perry *Keys Sharps 'N' Flats- TBA *Kitty B. Brave- TBA *Kiwi Tiki Wiki- TBA *Lady Stillwaiting- Love Story by Taylor Swift *Little Bah Peep- TBA *Lucky Lil' Bug- TBA *Mallow Sweet Fluff- TBA *Mango Tiki Wiki- Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride by Jump5 *Mari Golden Petals- TBA *Marina Anchors- TBA *Matey Anchors- TBA *May Little Spring- TBA *Mimi La Sweet- TBA *Mint E. Stripes- TBA *Misty Mysterious- Magic by Coldplay *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff- TBA *Mona Arch Wings- TBA *Noelle Northpole- TBA *Ocean Seabreeze- TBA *Patch Treasurechest- Chasing Pirates by Norah Jones *Patty Burgers 'N' Buns- TBA *Peanut Big Top- Circus by Britney Spears *Pearly Seafoam- TBA *Peggy Seven Seas- TBA *Pepper Pots 'N' Pans- TBA *Peppy Pom Poms- Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale *Petal Flowerpot- TBA *Pete R. Canfly- TBA *Pickles B.L.T- Picklehead *Pillow Featherbed- Enter Sandman by Metallica *Pina Tropi-Callie- TBA *Pita Mirage- TBA *Pix E. Flutters- TBA *Pizza Cutie Pie- TBA *Posy Golden Petals- TBA *Plum Flitter Flutter- TBA *Prairie Dusty Trails- TBA *Prince Handsome- TBA *Pumpkin Candle Light- TBA *Queenie Red Heart- TBA *Red Fiery Flame- TBA *Ribbon Slippers- TBA *Rosebud Longstem- TBA *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises- The Doctor Said by Chloe Adams *Royal T. Honeystripes- The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth by Creature Feature *Sahara Mirage- Tell Me Your Wish by Girls' Generation *Sand E. Starfish- TBA *Scarlet Riding Hood- TBA *Scoops Waffle Cone- Ice Cream by Sarah McLachlan *Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn- Nearly Departed by Creature Feature *Scribbles Splash- TBA *Seed Sunburst- TBA *Sherri Charades- TBA *Sir Battlescarred- Romeo and Juliet, Op. 64: Act 1: XIII. Dance of the Knights by Oslo Philharmonic and Vasily Petrenko *Smile E. Wishes- TBA *Snowy Fairest- The Real Snow White by The Cure *Specs Reads-a-Lot- TBA *Spoons Waffle Cone- TBA *Spot Splatter Splash- TBA *Sprinkle Spice Cookie- TBA *Sprouts Sunshine- TBA *Squiggles 'N' Shapes- TBA *Squirt Lil' Top- TBA *Star Magic Spells- TBA *Sticks Boom Crash- TBA *Storm E. Sky- Bad Reputation by Joan Jett TBCCategory:Songs